Le commencement de la fin
by zariapotter
Summary: La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. A Londres Tout le monde lutte pour survivre aux différentes attaques de Lord Voldemort ! cette fic appartient à Dragonnera, je ne fais que la reprendre détaille à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**Le commencement de la fin **

**Pairing** HP/DM ! Dans ce sens-là et pas dans un autre ou bien autrement dit Harry/Draco !

Malheureusement je ne suis pas blonde je ne suis même pas blanche alors c'est peine perdue ToT, je ne suis pas riche je ne vis pas en Angleterre donc rien est à moi ! ToT ! En gros tout est à Miss Rowling !

**Rating :** Alors euh M

**Résumé :** La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. A Londres Tout le monde lutte pour survivre aux différentes attaques de Lord Voldemort !

**Note :** Alors cette fic n'est pas de moi elle appartient à Dragonneva qui a gentiment accepté que je continue l'histoire, les cinq chapitres premier plus le prologue ont été écris par elle. Je la trouve trop bien et j'adore le style de Dragonneva. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à écrire aussi bien qu'elle mais je vais essayer. Je posterai une fois par semaine les chapitres que Dragonneva a déjà écris pour pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire.

…

CHAPITRE 1 : Prologue

En ce 20 Mars 2007 (j'ai remixé les dates à ma sauce !) la famille Potter dînait tranquillement dans la salle à manger principale de Godric Hollow comme à son habitude. Au cours de leur Sixième année Harry avait fait part de ses sentiments à sa Némésis, il s'était alors confronté à un refus fort catégorique de la part de celui-ci. Draco s'en croyait débarrasser mais c'était sans compter la persévérance du Survivor alias j'ai-une-cicatrice-sur-le-front-j'ai-survecut-a-Vo ldemort-rien-ne-me-resiste ! Âpres mainte et maint râteau Draco céda ; s'en suivit une sulfureuse histoire d'amour d'où naquit le jeune Lukyo James Sirius Potter. Né à la fin de leur septième année ce bambin de maintenant deux ans en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents.

Durant tout Poudlard les Potter avait la vie dure, ils devaient affronter les différentes attaques des Serpentards contre leur couple allant de la tentative de meurtre à la création de malentendu douteux mais pas seulement ils devaient aussi affronter le lourd regard de leurs amis. D' Apres eux tout cela était une erreur une passade une amourette d'adolescent pour eux c'étaient sa le plus a dur à vivre.

Heureusement avec le temps les mœurs changent, au fil du temps et grâce à la naissance de Lukyo qui à adoucit les cœurs ils en parlèrent et repartir d'un bon pied. Depuis leur quotidien tangue dangereusement entre la guerre et euh la guerre ! Le monde n'est plus qu'une vaste jungle tout le monde lutte pour vivre Voldemort attaque de partout et ne laisse pour survivant que les sangs pur ou ceux qui rejoigne sa cause. Il a de son côté les Vampire et Les loups Garou… D'après L'Ordre ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne vienne attaquer Le survivant directement chez lui, car il gagne en puissance mais pas seulement il prend aussi de l'assurance.

Et pendant ce temps la famille Potter dîne tranquillement dans leur logis ou du moins ils font comme si devant leur fils ils savent que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

**A Suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le commencement de la fin **

**Pairing** HP/DM ! Dans ce sens-là et pas dans un autre ou bien autrement dit Harry/Draco

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas :(

**Rating :** Alors euh M

**Résumé :** La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. A Londres Tout le monde lutte pour survivre aux différentes attaques de Lord Voldemort !

**Note :** Alors cette fic n'est pas de moi elle appartient à Dragonneva qui a gentiment accepté que je continue l'histoire, les cinq premier chapitres plus le prologue ont été écris par elle. Je la trouve trop bien et j'adore le style de Dragonneva. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à écrire aussi bien qu'elle mais je vais essayer. Je posterai une fois par semaine les chapitres que Dragonneva a déjà écris pour pouvoir avancer dans l'écriture de la suite l'histoire.

…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Merlin non !**

Harry était à la place du maître de maison – en bout de table - comme à son habitude alors qu'à sa droite il y avait son mari en face duquel dînait leur fils. (Vous avez suivi ? Mdr) Un silence pesant et aristocratique régnait dans la salle à manger rompu seulement par le bruit des couvert et des elfes de maison qui s'acharnaient à offrir un repas digne de ce nom à leur famille.

Pas que l'ambiance fut toujours ainsi ! Non grand dieu non ! Seulement depuis un certain temps les attaques de Celui-dont-on-a-marre-de-ne-pas-pouvoir-prononcer- le-nom se faisaient plus sanglante et plus meurtrière mais surtout de plus en plus près de l'endroit où était leur maison. Voldemort avançait lentement mais sûrement.

De ce fait, Harry était irascible il sortait de ses gonds pour un oui ou pour non et cela même envers son fils de deux ans qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Le petit Lukyo était très triste de voir son père parler ainsi à sa maman car lui il n'était jamais la et elle seule s'occupait de lui. Il en voulait à son père.

Le dessert fut servi une charlotte aux fraises, le dessert préféré de Lukyo. Harry qui depuis un certain temps n'était plus le même était vêtue d'un pantalon à pince noire rayée ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Depuis peu le survivant avait abandonné ses tenues décontractées au grand déplaisir de sa famille qui aux risques de subir ses foudres se devait d'avoir une apparence stricte.

Le petit Lukyo y échappait quelque fois comme aujourd'hui ou il dînait dans son pyjama bleu avec des oursons. Draco lui était vêtue en tout un pour tout d'un ensemble gris de chez Guipure. Ses cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules ainsi que dans le dos.

Draco en avait vraiment marre de toute cette tension aux risques de s'attirer la colère de son mari il décida de l'ouvrir !

- Harry ? Dit-il d'une voix lasse

Harry détourna le regard de son dessert pour fixer son époux il s'attendait a ce qu'il se plaigne et à vrai dire il en avait le droit.

- Oui Draco.

- Il y en a marre je sais que la tension est à son comble dehors. Mais il hors de question que nous en pâtissions. Tu devrais profiter de ce cours répit pour être bien avec nous ta famille mais c'est à ce moment-là que tu décides de pousser ta beuglante j'en ai marre ! Tu fais peur à ton propre fils ….Sur moi encore tu pourrais te défouler passer tes nerfs mais pas sur Lukyo il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe alors fiche lui la paix. S'écria-t-il il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par sa sortie de table.

Il prit son fils et tous deux s'en allèrent au salon, arrivés là il s'assit sur un fauteuil et déposa le petit près de son espace de jeu. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et il laissa tomber sa tête.

Le petit Lukyo voyait bien que sa « maman » était triste à l'aide de ses petites jambes il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Là il tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire relever la tête.

- Maman !

Draco ne répondit pas. Le petit sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Maman sanglota-t-il à nouveau

Draco perçu les larmes dans la voix de son bébé il releva la tête et le pris dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux noir avec tendresse il poussa la tête de l'enfant vers son torse pour qu'il puisse s'y blottir à son aise ce que Lukyo fit.

Les larmes du jeune Potter se tarissaient peu à peu laissant place à une respiration calme signe de son sommeil. Draco patienta un moment le temps que Lukyo dorme profondément et s'en alla le coucher.

Il entra dans la chambre adjacente à celle de son fils, la sienne pensant la trouver vide qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise en y voyant son cher et tendre l'attendant patiemment assis sur leur lit.

- Draco je suis désolé ….. Dit Harry d'une voix peinée. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe je ne sais plus où j'en suis j'ai peur pour toi j'ai peur pour lui j'ai peur pour vous je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Harry se leva et étreint fortement Draco.

- Harry tu n'es pas tout seul nous sommes là nous aussi ne l'oublie pas …..Ne l'oublie plus s'il te plait.

- Je sais ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Pardonne moi je t'en prie.

- C'est déjà fait Harry c'est déjà fait. Mais passe plus de temps avec ton fils il ne sait pas ce que tu risques tous les soirs pour nous, parle lui il souffre de ta nouvelle tension ! Il croit qu'on ne s'aime plus j'ai beau lui dire que c'est faux il dit que toi tu ne m'aimes plus.

- Je lui parlerai demain quand je reviendrai je te le promets. Je dois y aller Dray !

Draco se dépêtra des bras de son amant le visage grave.

- C'est où cette fois ?

- A près au Lard ! Je rentrerai au plus tard demain matin.

- Cela fait combien de temps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ? l'interrogea Draco

Harry rougit

- Hé bien euh je ne sais plus je ne sais pas…. J'essaierai de rester demain soir pour toi et pour Luky.

- Bien je t'attends alors fait attention à toi tu sais bien que je n'ai que toi et Luky. Alors ne fait pas le héros s'il te plait.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon amour je ferais attention.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres caressant sensuellement son dos. Leurs langues jouant ensemble à des jeux interdits. Draco gémit lorsque les mains d'Harry caressèrent ses fesses, mais celui mit fin au baiser.

- A ce soir Dray ! Je t'aime…

- A demain tu veux dire rétorqua celui-ci avec une moue boudeuse. Il posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes et laissa son amour s'en aller vers le danger.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Durant toute la nuit Draco ne put dormir. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose. Et la venue de Lukyo pendant la nuit. Celui-ci pleurait disant qu'il avait un cauchemar ou des messieurs qui avaient de grandes dents avaient attaqué son père. Draco dut se faire violence pour ne pas débarquer au quartier générale des Aurors et réclamer son mari.

Il s'endormit aux alentours de 2 heures du matin priant merlin pour que quand il se réveillerait il sentirait le corps de son amant autour de lui.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Au petit matin son lit avait pour seule présence la sienne et celle de Lucy qui dormait profondément. Il fixa le réveil à sa gauche il était 10h30. Peut–être Harry avait-il dormit dans une des chambres d'amis pour ne pas les déranger ? Oui ça devait être sa ça ne pouvait être que ça….

Il sortit de son lit à toute vitesse dévalant les escaliers fonçant vers toutes les chambres d'amis pour l'instant toutes vides arrivée à la dernière il pria Merlin pour que son mari y soit. Il poussa violemment la porte et découvrit son mari pelotonné dans les draps. Un sourire tendre vint orner ses lèvres il s'était fait du mourrons pour rien.

Il monta dans le lit et vint se blottir tout contre son homme mettant ses bras autour de son torse en fermant les yeux. Il fit monter ses mains le caressant doucement pour le réveiller. Arrivant à son coup ses caresses furent plus marquées et plus insistante. Pourtant il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il repoussa les mèches blondes qui lui tombait devant les yeux et fut surpris de sentir l'humidité sur ses mains il les emmena à ses yeux et vit cet immondice ce liquide au goût âpre et métallique. Ce liquide dont l'homme dépendait : du sang.

Il se retint tant bien que mal d'hurler mais le mal l'emporta. Maîtrisé par sa peur de perdre l'être aimé il hurla qu'on vienne à son aide avant de s'écrouler sur le corps apparemment sans vie de son amant le corps secoué par ses sanglots….

**A suivre…**

* * *

**j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux a la fin de ce chapitre lol**


End file.
